


Sugar always helps

by ClaireTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireTimes/pseuds/ClaireTimes
Summary: Meta Knight isn't in the best mood after going through a long week, so Dedede tries to cheer him up.
Relationships: King Dedede/Meta Knight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Sugar always helps

It was quite the rough week for Meta Knight. From his daily repairs on the Halberd, checking up on the king, training Kirby, and many other things.The knight was in a cranky mood from all the work and lack of free time he had. Things didn't get better as the king decided to pay him a visit and disrupt the knight. 

"Oh hello my Mety Knight!", Dedede said as he approached the knight. Meta sighed and turned towards him, "What is it that you need sire?", he asked while trying to mask the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Well I was thinkin' and well-", but then he got cut off by Meta Knight. "Sire just spit it out please, I'm in a bit of a rush.", the grumpy knight said, quickly loosing his cool. 

"Alrighty geez, no need to snap at me.", the king said before continuing. "Ok I can't exactly put it into words, so just follow me ok. I promise that it'll be quick.", Dedede said as he gestured the knight to follow his lead. Meta Knight hesitated; he just wanted to be left alone but it's not like he could just ignore the king and walk off. So Meta reluctantly agreed to follow the king to wherever they went.

The two would eventually wind up in the kitchen of all things, as to why they were there was confusing to Meta Knight to say the least.

"Sire, why have you brought me here?", the borb asked, trying to not loose his cool again. "Hold on a sec.", Dedede said as he rummaged through the cabinets and took out two bowls. He then walked over to a small drawer and grabbed two spoons, then placed them in the bowls. And for his last walk around the kitchen, Dedede opened up the top half of the refrigerator and took out a big tub of ice cream and set it on the table. And for good measure, the king opened the lower half of the fridge and nabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup from in there.

Meta just stood there, not exactly piecing together what the king was planning. "Sire what are you even doi-", he said, getting cut off by the king. 

"Look meta, I've noticed that you've been grumpy throughout this whole week. So I thought that maybe having a little treat might make you feel less grouchy.", Dedede said as he opened up the tub of ice cream and scooped some of it into his bowl.

"Now come on are ya gonna join me or not?", he offered the other spoon to the knight, who was just bewildered.  
Meta Knight sat next to him and proceeded to scoop some ice cream out of the tub as well. He reached for the chocolate syrup and poured a fair amount of it onto his frozen treat. 

The two then just sat there in silence, enjoying the ice cream until they finished up the whole tub. Satisfied, the knight let out a chuckle.

"Did we really just sit here and eat ice cream for ten minutes?"  
"Yea, looks like it.", the king responded, smiling at his favorite knight.

Dedede pulled the small knight into a hug and chuckled as meta tried to struggle free, only to fail. So he simply accepted his fate of being snuggled by the king that he loved so dearly.

"Thank you Dedede, for trying to make my mood less sour."  
"Yea you know what they say, you're not you whe-"  
"Don't you dare finish that sentence sire.", Meta said while glaring at the penguin king.

He let out a small laugh, not being able to take the tiny knight seriously.  
"I love you mety.", he said while hugging him a bit tighter.  
"And I love you to dedede.", the knight replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyy my first fanfic revolving around my favorite ship. It's not the best but I tried.


End file.
